Just Haven't Met You Yet
by BettyBarchetta
Summary: This one shot is set just before Twilight begins. It was inspired by the Michael Buble song "Haven't Met You Yet".


**A/N: I just couldn't get this song out of my head and, seeing as Edward is always in there too, he just started singing it :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Michael Buble owns the song. I just put them together. (See my profile for a link to Michael's video.)**

"Hey, Edward, why so down?" Jasper's voice broke me from my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Jasper. I hadn't realised I was. I'll go upstairs." I replied absently.

Esme was at my side as I reached the bottom step, and placed her hand gently on my arm. "Are you OK, Edward?" she asked anxiously.

I gave her hand a squeeze and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Mom. Just having one of those _seventh wheel_ days, I guess."

"Oh, Edward's feeling sorry for himself again. Poor Edward", said Rosalie in a mocking tone from her position on the couch, curled up on Emmett's lap.

"Enough of that, Rosalie!" snapped Esme. She turned back to me and gave me a hug.

"There is someone out there for you, Edward. I just know it. And whoever she is will be the luckiest woman in the world. You deserve to find true happiness. Until then, we'll all try harder to consider your feelings, won't we everyone?" she added in her best _'do it or else' _voice. Mumbled agreements came from Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Carlisle smiled sympathetically. I cringed inside. I hated it when everyone made a big issue out of my single state. I just wanted to go to my room and be by myself.

"I don't see why we should all tiptoe around him just because he can't get himself a mate. It's not our fault he's so choosy." Rosalie whined. She was so annoying....I should have just let her opinions go over my head, but she somehow knew just how to press my buttons.

"In case you hadn't noticed, there aren't exactly a lot of candidates for the role around here, Rosalie." _God, I sounded just as whiny as her now_.

"Well no-one says you have to stay here, do they? I'm sure Tanya would love to see you....but she isn't good enough for you either is she?" If she could have blushed, Rosalie would be beetroot coloured now as she realised that her use of the word "either" had given away her real gripe. Of course I already knew that she was still absurdly irritated by my supposed snub of her all those years ago. Now everyone else in the room did too. I smiled at her discomfort and took my opportunity to retreat to my room.

I scanned through my CD collection, looking for something a little different. I wasn't in the mood for classical or jazz today. My eyes came to rest on a Bobby Darin album.....hmmm, swing music.....that was sure to lift my mood. I put the CD in the player and lay down on my sofa with my eyes closed. The rousing big band music had exactly the effect I had hoped for. It was impossible to be miserable when listening to _Mack the Knife_ and _Beyond the Sea_. My foot tapped against the arm of the sofa and I felt my stone body relax. My mind was still preoccupied but with the topic of my unattached status but I was able to think a little more objectively and positively away from the "coupley" atmosphere downstairs.

Maybe Rosalie was right. I _was_ limiting my chances of meeting suitable partners by staying "at home" with my family. Not that I hadn't met plenty of beautiful unattached vampire women over the last century. And it was true that I had had my share of propositions from said vampires. Was I _really_ too choosy? I couldn't accept that. Surely I should be allowed to hope for genuine attraction to someone; to actually fall in love rather than settling for something mediocre. Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice had all found their soulmates. I had to believe that Esme was right and there was a soulmate out there for me too. I just hadn't met her yet.

Sure, I had been waiting for ninety odd years. But in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't like I was running out of time or anything. I could wait as long as it took. When the time was right, and if I was lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time, she'd come into my life. And when she did, I would give her my heart, my soul and my life....forever.

The CD had finished and as I lay there feeling such devotion for the woman I had not even met yet, a tune started to play itself out in my head. It was a happy, optimistic kind of melody. I liked it. I jumped to my feet and rushed down the stairs. As I sat down at the piano, I felt Esme's eyes following me in anticipation. She always took such pleasure in my playing. The others were all about to go hunting, but Esme wanted to wait and hear what I would play. She told them to go on ahead and promised to catch up shortly. Carlisle stayed behind with her and they both settled down on the couch without a word. Well, no spoken words anyway. Esme was thinking how wonderful it was that my mood had brightened and that I was playing the piano again after such a long time. Carlisle was worrying about me and, as usual, wondering whether it was his fault that I had spent almost a century without a mate.

The music began to flow out of my fingertips onto the keys. I vaguely registered Esme's surprise at the style of my song. She was used to me composing more classical pieces....I had never written a swing piece before. I wished that I had a big band to accompany me. My mood was buoyant....my heart wanted to explode with the sheer joy of the notes emanating from the piano. Suddenly I was singing....all of my hopes and dreams translated into the lyrics of my song for my future mate.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait  
I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing  
And the other half's luck  
Wherever you are  
Whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And baby your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility_

Esme was beside me, a look of amazement and love on her face. As I finished my song she threw her arms around me. "You are going to be just fine, Edward", she said. "And whoever she is, she won't deserve you!" Well, I could agree with the first part of that anyway.

* * *

The next day was a day like any other at Forks High School.....pure hell. Then at lunchtime I heard someone say my name and when I looked up, my eyes met the deepest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.........

**..........and the rest is chemistry.**


End file.
